<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leon Kuwata Is A Cryptid by InstructionsNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859340">Leon Kuwata Is A Cryptid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound'>InstructionsNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bread Crumbs [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conspiracy Theories, Cryptozoology, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagakure has noticed some strange occurrences regarding Leon Kuwata over the past couple of weeks. And as his best friend and expert on all things supernatural and extraterrestrial, Hagakure secretly vows to get to the bottom of it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bread Crumbs [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leon Kuwata Is A Cryptid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically, I thought this was a fun idea, and was in desperate need of hagakure x leon content. apologies if the logic isn't fully consistent through the whole thing, I am not an expert on cryptids or other conspiracies. </p><p>i have never written in hagakure's point of view before, so please, show me mercy</p><p>and, as always, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a lifetime of researching strange phenomenons and extraterrestrial beings, Hagakure had a theory of his own:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon Kuwata, ex-baseball star and future musician, was a cryptid, of the likes of creatures such as Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster and the Chupacabra. Probably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon existed in Hagakure's mind as much as they did, anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the clairvoyant had no choice but to investigate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeezus, Hagakure." Leon muttered in response to the racket Hagakure was making, opening the door with a bitter haste. It took not one, but two whole seconds for Leon's eyes to fixate on the less than innocent items in Hiro's hands. And then, of course, the gaping began. "You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christ." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..." Hagakure had no defense. The rocks he was holding and the new scratch on Leon's door spoke for themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many times do I have to tell you not to throw rocks at my door?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagakure had a sinking feeling that the question was rhetorical. "You don't have a window-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon cut Hiro off with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. He shouldn't have expected anything less from the clairvoyant. "Get inside before Ishimaru sees you and makes a giant fuss." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hiro crossed the barrier into Leon's room, he was hit with the potent smell of lukewarm hot sauce and sandalwood. Even if Leon was allegedly possessed by some supernatural being, Hagakure felt comforted knowing they at least hadn’t changed that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every inch of Leon's floor was covered in clutter, making the seating in his room nearly nonexistent: the only option guests really had was sitting on the bed with Leon. The issue with that being the fact that Hagakure, for lack of better phrasing, was an overgrown manchild, and Leon's bed was very, very tiny, making it impossible for them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be practically on top of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they settled into a comfortable enough position, Hagakure’s eyes were drawn to the ceiling. They always drifted up, as if he were looking for something. Not stars, and surely not Leon's soda-stained ceiling. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon, on the other hand, was preoccupied with his laptop. Judging by the rushed way he was slamming the keys, he was probably begging a teacher to let him turn in an assignment months past its due date as a last ditch effort to pass the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a miracle he had only broken one key over the years with that tactic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," Leon murmured, snapping the computer shut with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagakure's eyes may have been trained on the nothingness above them, but even so, he knew exactly what Leon's expression must've been like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furrowed, scraggly eyebrows, overshining the scowl on his face. A frame Hiro had witnessed a million times before. The kind of expression one would have if they were caught chewing on a wasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teacher pissing you off?" Hagakure suggested. He didn't remember smoking any weed that morning, but Hiro's head felt light, aas though he had. He was starting to feel that way around Leon a lot, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Leon shook his head as he tossed his laptop aside. "Remember when Junko locked me in the Janitor's closet last week?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>funny, but Hagakure decided a verbal response would be too risky, just in case, by some unwarranted tragedy, he accidentally let a chuckle escape his mouth. So he settled on a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, guess who told the Headmaster I was skipping class that day?" Leon continued, no amount of amusement found in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For real?" Hagakure could see where this was going. He didn't like the word bitch, but Junko sure seemed like a heinous one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yu</span>
  <em>
    <span>p</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Leon over-enunciated the last half of the word, making the p sound like a pop. "So now I've got to bend over backwards trying to convince Kirigiri not to give me detention for it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's horseshit," Hagakure chimed. The whole situation was so overwhelmingly Leon that Hiro was forced to scratch his Avril Lavigne style clone theory. (Which was almost a shame. It would have meant the government had seen his rising music career as threatening, which is a pretty big accomplishment).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," Leon let out a harsh laugh. "A whole load of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the silence that followed, Hagakure finally took his eyes off of that godforsaken ceiling to look at Leon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagakure had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>studied in his life. But for once, he had the patience to take in every detail. He tried not to notice Leon’s eyes. That was a little too gay for him. So, he focused on the basics, instead. Everything from the popped collar on his jacket to the padlocked chain Leon kept around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most importantly, came the red-orange dye stains that inched slightly past Leon’s spiky hairline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because then suddenly, it all made sense. The light-headedness that Hagakure had been experiencing this past week every time he looked at Leon. The knots in his stomach. The breathlessness he felt, even now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization was enough to make Hagakure jolt up from the bed, and back away as clumsily as he could, one of the rocks that he shoved in his pocket tumbling out. Of course! Leon was being possessed by a Boo Hag, a creature that borrowed skins and stole it's victims breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hang in there, Leon!" Hagakure yelled, running into the bathroom. He needed a hairbrush! Or a broom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hell are you on about?" Leon mumbled from his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a second," Hagakure began frantically searching the drawers next to the sink, but there was no hairbrush in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aha! Got it," Hiro laid his eyes on Leon's toothbrush instead, figuring it would do the trick, and ran back into the room, waving it in the air like a crucifix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..." Leon squinted, thoroughly confused by Hiro's shenanigans. "You're high as fuck, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not," Hagakure reasoned, lowering the toothbrush to his side. All of a sudden, his theory didn't add up anymore. "I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>saving</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By waving my toothbrush at me?" Leon asked pointedly, leaving Hagakure with two unenthusiastic options: he could either pretend he was high, or admit his crazy Leon-related conspiracy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all in the past." He shrugged, hoping Leon wouldn't press any further. Because if the strange feelings Hagakure had been having around Leon weren't because Leon was being possessed by a Boo Hag… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiro's face flushed at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was going to have to come clean about all of it, wasn't he? That was, like, the third rule of bro-hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. You might want to sit down for this." Hagakure warned, as he put Leon's toothbrush back on the bathroom counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right, just… don't move then," Hiro returned to the room, taking a deep breath. Giving silent prayers to every deity he could think of, Hagakure began his spiel. "Okay, so. I had a theory that you were a cryptid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Leon attempted to interrupt, but Hagakure kept going. He was on a roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Up until about two seconds ago, 'cause, like, I kept bringing you up in conversations when no one else did, and sometimes when I talked to you my head felt like it'd float away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clairvoyant began anxiously scratching the back of his neck. "At first, I thought the government had totally replaced you with a clone because your music career was picking up, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> I noticed the hair-dye stains by your forehead, and it reminded me of this thing I had been reading about, The Boo Hag, and they're supposed to be thrown off by things with a lot of bristles, because they really love counting, so I-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, I'm starting to think you might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be insane." Leon noted, but there was a small, lighthearted smile on his face as he said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, despite the circumstances, that smile made Hagakure feel like he could breathe for the first time in weeks. So he gave a big, cheesy grin in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, before Leon asked, "What made you realize you were wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the way Leon was looking at him, with wide, intent eyes led Hagakure to believe the musician already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagakure genuinely couldn't remember who initiated it. But, within the blink of an eye, they were kissing. Like, seriously, full homo, lips on lips kissing. And, as Hiro discovered, he kinda really liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they stopped, and the butterflies were going crazy in Hagakure's stomach, Leon broke the silence that followed with a pointed question. "You really thought I was a clone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing, Hagakure decided, just so happened to be a great alternative to answering that question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the clairvoyant leaned in once more. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in conclusion, i love these two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>